


got so far

by gearyoak



Series: bluepulse week 2017 [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearyoak/pseuds/gearyoak
Summary: “Yo, Blue.”Jaime jolted slightly, sitting upright faster than normal and looking incredibly unprepared for being that awake again. He looked over to Bart and blinked once.“I’m proud of you.”-Written for Bluepulse Week 2017. Day Two: Pride.





	got so far

**Author's Note:**

> it took me three hours to work up the courage to post this tbh and I didn't even get the prompt right lmao.

Bart was _not_ looking forward to tomorrow.

Sure, Captain Cold wasn’t exactly the epitome of hardy criminals and he certainly had nothing on anyone from Gotham, but Kid Flash had started to associate missions involving him with the word _tedious_.

There had been strings of bank robberies - _c’mon, Cold, the only thing_ more _cliché would be striving for world domination_ \- across the tri state area. All of the crooks executing the heists donned heavy snow gear and similar tech that Captain Cold had been known to develop. Still, the robberies seemed too organized for Cold himself, and the man had not actually appeared alongside the others. Was it a copycat with a solid sense of self-preservation? Or was Cold working with another, more intelligent crazy person?

Apparently, it was Kid Flash’s job to find out. Well, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, and Red Robin’s job. They’d been tipped off that a bank in Ohio would be hit tomorrow night and they were being sent to ‘monitor the situation’. Which was Aqualad’s nice way of saying ‘stake out’, something to he did to avoid the loud groan that Kid Flash might have - _would have -_ let out. Best case scenario: they catch Captain Cold or whoever in the act and they bust the whole operation. Worst Case scenario: they sit on a roof across the street from the bank for eight hours and then go home.

So, yes. Bart was _not_ looking forward to tomorrow at all.

Aqualad dismissed them from the briefing after answering whatever questions the others asked of him, and the small portion of the team that was present dispersed. Bart breathed a relieved sigh and would have made for the Zeta Tubes had a hand on his shoulder not stopped him.

He turned to see Cassie’s smiling face. “Hey, KF,” she greeted, as if they hadn’t spent an hour before the meeting talking. “Excited?”

“Excited?” He shrugged. “Yeah. I guess. Excited to get tomorrow over with. Excited to have the opportunity to punch Cold in the face after he froze me to that slide at the park that one time. Also excited to head home, Mrs. Garrick - uh, _Joan_ made lasagna. Or, wait, she might have said that was tomorrow. Either way, _totally_ excited for that. Potentially sitting for hours doing nothing?” He shook his head. “Not excited.”

Maybe he shouldn’t complain so openly. He had the sneaking suspicion that he was being assigned to stake out missions such as these because the leading members of the team thought he needed the practice. Which, not crash and so not fair. Bart could manage a few boring hours if he really had to, and maintaining cover wasn’t hard _all_ the time. Besides, if it were _really_ important, they had, like, ten members who were practically born for stealth missions - three of those ten being Batman’s proteges.

God, he did _not_ want to go on this mission.

“Aw, it won’t be so bad,” Cassie said through a laugh, and Bart wondered if he had said any of that out loud without knowing.

“Easy for you to say, you’ll have Rob!”

“Believe it or not, being my boyfriend doesn’t stop him from being boring on missions.”

“Rude,” came the unoffended accusation from a Red Robin that Bart was certain hadn’t been there two seconds before.

He took the new presence in stride. “Statement still stands. Not excited.”

“Speaking of boyfriends,” Cassie started. She reached for Rob’s hand like it was a reflex, and the other took it without looking. “Can I ask a question? And it’s okay if you can’t answer, I get it.”

Bart narrowed his eyes a tad, confused. “Yeah.”

She leaned forward a bit. “Is Blue quitting the team?”

Bart, having gone rigid at her serious tone, let all of the nervousness out in one, loud laugh. “Geez, you had me scared there for a second. I don’t think he’s made any plans to quit - none that I know of anyway.” He paused. “Why, did he say anything to you?”

Cassie shook her head, a little sheepish. “No. I just haven’t seen him. Like, at all.”

Tim nodded in agreement. “Last time he was at the Watchtower was for that Toymaster fiasco with the windup monkeys.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “I could see why he’d want to quit after that, honestly.”

Bart waved them off. “Nah, he’s just super busy lately. He’s freaking himself out over colleges which kinda makes him freak out over his grades, and then he’s got the team and just the normal hero work and then normal _normal_ work - and then there’s me,” he spread his arms wide in a _ta-da_ gesture and smiled sweetly, “his loving and caring boyfriend he manages to fit into his schedule.”

“Wow,” Tim said, sounding genuine despite his smirk. “Poor guy must be exhausted.”

That might have been a joke on Bart, which would account for the smirk, but he didn’t waste too much time thinking about it. “ _Oh_ yeah. He wants to be a doctor - or a dentist? Undecided? I don’t know, I can’t remember, but whatever it is makes him go crazy over his classes but still, a _doctor-dentist_? How crash is that? And he helps his dad with his garage - doctormechanicman - but he doesn’t let his dad pay him because it’s technically him volunteering because he knows his dad has a tough time thanks to that one guy who never shows up for his shifts so Blue tries to cover for those. And he wants his parents to worry about his baby sister and _her_ school stuff because I guess she wants to be an astronaut or something who knows? But anyway, on the weekends and Thursdays, he works at the diner he and his friends used to go to so he can afford an apartment next year and it’s weird but sometimes when he gets offworkhesmellslikebacon? Andit’skindofattractive?”

The other two didn’t react right away, just kept their blank stares on Bart until they realized he seemed to be done for the moment.

Tim raised a brow. “Well. At least now we know that if KF ever seems to be getting restless tomorrow, we just need to ask him a question about Blue. That’ll occupy him for a few hours.”

Bart scowled, but it didn’t have any heat behind it. “I miss when you were shy.”

Cassie, even though she laughed at her boyfriend’s remark, nudged the speedster’s shoulder. “Ah, just ignore him. I think it’s sweet you’re so proud of Blue. You guys are cute.”

Bart allowed himself one more second to pout at Tim - who was immune, at this point - before he let his grin return. “ _Yeah_ , we are. Hey, what time is it? I was supposed to leave, like, ten minutes ago.” He didn’t wait for the couple to answer, instead taking that time to dash for the Zeta Tubes. While the automated voice droned out his designation, he called out, “Gottagoseeyoutomorrow!” Then he disappeared in a yellow-white light.

 

*~

 

Jaime was home alone, like Bart knew he would be. Being faster than the entire world had its perks, like being able to text during a mission briefing without your leader seeing, for example.

Mrs. and Mr. Reyes were on their first date night in two months, Jaime had informed him while Bart ignored Aqualad announce who was on Alpha Squad, and they were planning on being out well after midnight. Milagro was staying at a friend’s house, which had apparently taken a _lot_ of convincing since it had been a school night. So it was just Jaime in the dining room, which meant Bart could phase through the two walls separating himself from the other in all his Kid Flash glory.

Jaime hardly reacted to the sudden entrance, even when the books and papers around him fluttered in all sorts of directions. He just watched them settle, some back in place, others onto the floor, and left himself open so after Bart sang a little, “ _Blue,”_ he could press tiny kisses to his cheek unobstructed. He never knew how many Bart could manage in the short seconds, barely felt them. Super speed.

Bart leaned back and in the next second he was in the kitchen, dragging his goggles down so they hung around his neck and removing his cowl. “I got put on another _stupid_ stake out mission,” he complained, because he could at least trust Jaime to feel sorry for him.

“I know, you told me, _ese_ ,” Jaime reminded him, but he still sounded sympathetic. Bless him.

Bart turned away from the fridge and eyed the books and papers surrounding his boyfriend on the dining room table, then the phone sitting on top of all of it. “Y’know, you could just ignore me, if I was distracting you. Just turn your phone on silent next time, because I won’t stop texting you, but at least you won’t hear it.”

Jaime laughed at that. “Nah. You were keeping me awake through calc homework anyway.”

“Alright. Next time, then.” He looks back to the refrigerator, pulling out a styrofoam take-out box off of the middle shelf. “What’s this?”

Jaime, now resting his head on one hand while rolling a pencil back and forth with the other, looked at it blearily for a moment before he seemed to remember. “Oh. Breakfast burger. They cut me an hour after I went in and they felt bad for not calling me out, so they wouldn’t let me leave without food.”

“What makes it ‘breakfast’?”

“They just put an egg on it.”

“Crash.”

“You can have it, I ate before I left.”

“ _Crash_.” He moved the food onto a plate and had it in the microwave in under a minute. “Blue, Jaime, babe, I love you so much.”

Jaime muttered something in response, which might have been ‘I love you, too,’ or ‘It’s just food,’ but it also might have not even been English, so Bart didn’t worry too much about it. He watched the plate spin in the microwave for what felt like an eternity - _twenty seconds_ \- and then returned his gaze back to Jaime after getting bored of that. He was face down, now, in a notebook full of calculus and doodles Bart left behind when he had the chance.

He felt himself smile. “Yo, Blue.”

The other boy jolted slightly, sitting upright faster than normal and looking incredibly unprepared for being that awake again. He looked over to Bart and blinked once.

“I’m proud of you.”

Jaime blinked again. “What did I do? Wait, are you being sarcastic?” His shoulders twitched forward in the way Bart knew they did when the scarab made a comment. “Oh. Okay, then what did I do?”

“Nothing, not really, at the moment, just,” the speedster shrugged. “I don’t know. Blue Beetle’s come a long way from the old - ah, well, the nonexistent old future Blue Beetle. Around this time from _my_ past, the world would be ending and Blue Beetle would be wiping out a majority of the population. But now, you’re helping people. You’re gonna keep helping people, Blue Beetle or not.” Behind him, the microwave beeped. “I don’t know.”

“I didn’t do it by myself,” Jaime said without appearing to think much about it. He did pause to yawn, though. “Wouldn’t be able to do it without you. Should be proud of yourself.”

Even though his back was to him, Bart smiled at that. “I can do both,” he told him, tone lighthearted now, already having enough of the sentimentality for one night. “Got pretty good at multitasking.”

Jaime’s only response to that was a tired grunt, seeming unperturbed at having the topic come and go so quickly.

With his food balanced precariously on his fingertips to avoid burning himself, the younger joined his boyfriend at the table and laughed at the noise. “Dude, why don’t you just go to bed?”

“You just got here, though.”

“I perceive time differently,” Bart told him, and like the many times he’s heard it before, Jaime rolled his eyes. “To you I’ve been here for ten minutes, but to me, I’ve been here for, like, oh, I don’t know, _ten years_.”

They ended up compromising, allowing Bart to finish eating before they moved to Jaime’s room upstairs. Jaime ended up falling asleep at the table in the next few minutes anyway, lulled by the speedster’s unstoppable chatter.

**Author's Note:**

> if anythings not tagged and needs to be or you find a glaring mistake I missed, let me know


End file.
